custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are mainly used in Slendytubbies III in the Survival gamemode. In the Campaign, the chainsaw is a weapon used by both Dipsy and the Guardian, as well as the MP5N making an appearance in the hands of some soldier tubbies in the Good Ending and the Bad Ending. In the Infection gamemode, only the XIX and the MCS870 are available to the player. In the Sandbox gamemode, the XIX and the Knife are given by default to every teletubby player upon spawning, and all other weapons may be given through the console. Ranged = Ranged weapons, more commonly known as guns, are the main weapons of Survival in Slendytubbies III. Each of them have limited ammo, which can be refilled at ammo crates or helicopters that are open at the end of each wave in Survival. They also have variable accuracy levels, reload speeds, fire rates, ammo capacity, and damage. Weapons with a higher rate of fire tend to have lower accuracy, and larger weapons tend to have slower reload speeds. Players are also able to use the iron sights or the scope on a gun, which, in most cases, will result in higher accuracy, and allows the player to look closer at faraway locations. Each weapon earns a specific amount of toasts for every shot landed on an enemy. Headshots will earn more toasts than a body shot, and will deal extra damage. Minibosses and bosses give less toasts for each shot than an enemy would. |-| Melee = Melee weapons are the other type of weapons used in Survival Mode in Slendytubbies III. Melee weapons are close ranged and are completely ineffective at longer ranges. They do not require any ammo and cannot be zoomed in, having the ability to be used indefinitely, with the exception of the chainsaw. Using a melee weapon, however, is risky, as the majority of enemies also use melee attacks, therefore it is recommended to use them only as a last resort. Trivia * The Survival Chainsaw uses a different model than the one Dipsy Chainsaw uses, as well as the one in the Campaign. * The chainsaw acts more like a ranged weapon despite it being a melee weapon, as you are able to use careful aim with it like a gun, and uses fuel as ammunition. * The cost of ammo appears to be dependent on how much damage each bullet does. This does not apply to the chainsaw, as although it does above average damage, one unit of fuel only costs one toast. * The RPG is the only weapon that can hit any amount of enemies, barring the spawn limit for enemies in Survival. Additionally, it is the only ranged weapon that does not actually need to be reloaded. * Most weapons have a max capacity that is 8x their clip capacity. ** The M249-SAW and the Chainsaw only have 4x their clip capacity in max ammo, due to their significantly larger clips. ** The M40A3 has 9x as much max ammo as their clip capacity does, for unknown reasons. * The gunshot sounds in the Bad Ending is different from the ones used in Survival. * The sell value for each gun is equal to half of its buy value. * It is possible to earn enough toasts for any weapon by Wave 4 in Survival. ** Theoretically, it is possible to earn enough by Wave 3, however, that would require almost every single enemy in Wave 2 and 3 to be a Runner New Born or a Crawler Droid. * The Shorty shoots 6 bullets in one shot. The MCS870, on the other hand, shoots 7. * The MCS870 used to have less ammo per clip and less max ammo capacity, specifically 4/32. This was likely for Infection balancing. * All melee weapons have the same range, despite stronger melee weapons being longer than others. * The Fireaxe hits twice in one attack at the cost of having a slower attack. * The 44 Combat used to have less damage, until an update changed it to have the same damage as the M40A3. * In the initial release v1.0 version, all weapons had 40 clip capacity, despite still having regular max ammo capacity. This was fixed shortly in an update. * All weapons immediately give a specific amount of Tubby Toasts for every shot that is landed on an enemy. The amount received appears to be proportional to the amount of damage done by the shot, as headshots give the player more Tubby Toasts than regular shots. ** Strangely, for shooting minibosses/bosses, the amount given is lower than the amount given for shooting enemies. ** It takes the same amount of headshots for a weapon that gives 13 toasts per boss headshot to kill a miniboss/boss as it does body shots for a weapon that gives 13 toasts per boss body shots. This seems to prove that the amount of toasts received per hit is directly proportional to the amount of damage each hit deals. * Most weapons kill other players in Sandbox instantly on a headshot, even on Easy difficulty. The exceptions are the VZ61, the MP5N, and the M249-SAW, which also are the three weapons that deal the lowest amount of damage. * In the trailer, there was an icon of a gun that never appeared in the full game. It appears to be an M4A1. This icon, along with the gun's assets, can still be found in the game files. Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Items Category:Weapons